Seventh Year Itch
by Maria Lynette
Summary: Severus gives in to a mysterious and sudden compulsion to take Hermione in his classroom. What will happen next? PWP
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Severus Snape and Hermione Granger.

Seventh Year Itch

Chapter 1

His stoic professor persona was obviously on some sort of hiatus, but, for some reason, he couldn't compel himself to care. The only thing on his mind was one specific woman, and the voice in his mind told him that he would die if he didn't immediately bury himself deep inside of her.

The young witch was not expecting her professor's hand to slide inside of her knickers, but she had been itching for release for months. She dared not shy away from an opportunity to gain satisfaction by means of the one man she admired above all others.

She took his wrist in a tight grip and pushed his fingers deeper into her wetness. An ecstatic moan filled the classroom, which drove the last shred of reason from the intoxicated man's mind.

He lifted her onto his desk, as she used her Mary Jane shoes to lock her legs into place around his waist. The dainty fingers working to undo his trousers prompted the professor to raise his student's pleated skirt and rip away the exposed silk underwear.

He couldn't stand her teasing thumb, which was busy circling the tip of his cock. He roughly snatched her hand away and thrust into her with passionate abandon. A woman had never felt so amazing. His mind, body, and soul were begging him to continue until he reached that exquisite completion.

It was not lovemaking. They were shagging with wild ferocity, as their bodies moved at a frantic pace.

Her fists were full of his black hair, and his mouth sucked thirstily on her neck.

His moans were soon rivaling hers, as his trusts became faster and more erratic.

Her body shuddered, and she came undone beneath him.

He desperately needed to cum. Her orgasm drove him crazy, and his mind had been telling him that he needed release since the moment she entered the room.

Grabbing her hips, he flipped her over.

She dug her nails deep into the antique wood desk, as she reveled in the glorious pleasure and pain of her professor's swollen cock pounding into her.

As his hot cum flowed into her tight body, he suddenly felt release from the irrational compulsion to ravish the young witch sprawled beneath him.

Severus Snape recovered his stoic professor persona. He smoothed down his student's skirt and silently thanked the gods that she was facing away from him. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, as if that action would make everything better, and exited the classroom. Complete panic and horror consumed his thoughts.

Hermione Granger rolled over on the desk, and enjoyed a moment of post-coital relief before rising. Eventually, she put on her robes and packed her satchel. The Gryffindor know-it-all exited the classroom. Complete fulfillment and contentment consumed her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Seventh Year Itch

Chapter 2

He could feel a tongue licking his inner thigh. It slowly made it's way to the base of his cock. A warm mouth suddenly engulfed one of his balls, and he moaned in ecstasy. Soft feminine hands urged his leg back in order to gain access to more sensitive areas of his anatomy. He arched his back and let out a quiet hiss, as two fingers entered his virgin orifice. The mischievous tongue moved to the tip of his cock. He felt a slight, yet Earth shattering, nibble on his swollen tip before he felt the tongue slide down the full length of his hard shaft. He sucked in an excited breath when he felt the wet warmth meet up with the two fingers massaging his anus.

He opened his eyes and looked down at the black silk sheets, which were moving with the shape of a voluptuous woman. His hungry eyes took in the shape of her body. The silky surface from the base of her thighs to the small of her back formed the most exquisite curves that he had ever seen on a woman.

He slipped his hands under the sheets and tangled them in a mass of long and bushy hair. As his mysterious visitor began to suck him, he used his hands to guide her. It was difficult for him to resist the urge to thrust violently into her mouth. He was receiving the blowjob of his life. She gripped him around his base and moved her hand in harmony with her mouth. Her other hand was busy massaging his testicles.

He threw his head back, as his orgasm washed over him. The little vixen swallowed every bit of his seed and started crawling up his body.

The last image Severus saw before he woke up was the face of Hermione Granger emerging from under his sheets.

*********************************************************************

Severus awoke to messy sheets and a killer hangover. The bottle of Firewhisky that he had been nursing the night before sat on his nightstand. It took him a moment to recall his reason for drinking so heavily, but he soon recalled the smirking face of the student from his dreams.

He wondered why his subconscious mind even bothered to dream about her. It was obvious to him that such a vibrant young woman would have nothing to do with him, so why couldn't his psyche be attentive enough to quit teasing him with visions of an unattainable woman?

She had looked like a goddess in his classroom, as she writhed and moaned under him. He knew that he had fallen victim to some sort of enchantment, and he was positive that she had been under the influence of the same magic.

He knew that he couldn't help his actions that day, but he could not shake the awful feeling that he had taken advantage of the Gryffindor princess.

He was determined to find the culprit behind his unexpected tryst with Hermione. He was curious about what kind of spell had been used against them. It was certainly not the Imperius Curse. No, the compulsion to take Hermione was stronger, yet more pleasant, than that curse.

***************************************************************************

Hermione sat in the Potions classroom biting her quill and tapping her foot on the leg of the chair. Her emotions had been toggling between giddy delight and manic nervousness since her engagement with Severus.

There was no doubt that he had wanted her that day, but she also knew that he was probably angry about being blindsided. Waiting for him to come to her was agonizing, but she knew that it was the best course of action.

Hermione stared at Severus throughout the entire class, but he was purposefully avoiding eye contact with her.

Harry and Ron noticed the strange interaction between the professor and his student, and they decided to confront Hermione after class.

Harry and Ron approached her in the corridor, and Harry asked, "Hermione, why didn't you tell us that we won the bet?"


	3. Chapter 3

Seventh Year Itch

Chapter 3

Hermione rolled her eyes at her best friends and said, "I don't want to talk about it here. Anyone could be listening."

Ron pleaded, "Hermione, we're dying to know what happened between you and Snape!"

"Be quiet, Ron! We'll talk about it in the common room." She started to walk away from them, but she threw a sharp look over her shoulder and said, "Oh, by the way, his name is _Professor_ Snape, Ron."

*************************************************************************

Severus had been about to exit his classroom, but he stopped when he overheard Hermione's conversation in the corridor.

Hermione Granger had made a bet with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, and it involved him.

Severus felt extremely disappointed in Hermione. Devastation was the first emotion to enter his mind, but it was soon replaced with deep anger. He accepted that she could never care for him, but he never imagined that she would use him for entertainment. His three most mischievous students had played him for a fool, and he was going to get even.

His only problem was discovering what kind of enchantment the little know-it-all had used against him.

**************************************************************************

Three days later, the disgruntled professor stalked the stark and deserted corridors of Hogwarts Castle. As he descended the staircase to the dungeons, his foot slipped on an unknown object. A rustling sound echoed throughout the halls, and a lone piece of parchment floated to the bottom step.

The parchment read, "Seventh Year Itch Potion."

**************************************************************************

Seventh Year Itch Potion

Ingredients:

Shredded Boomslang Skin.

Twelve Lacewing Flies.

Four Leeches.

Two Ashwinder Eggs.

DNA of Lover.

Directions:

Add the first two ingredients.

Stir six times clockwise.

Let sit for nine minutes.

Add the next two ingredients.

Let sit for six minutes before removing from fire.

Add DNA nine minutes before drinking.

Effects:

This potion's purpose is to "scratch your itch." It greatly enhances the orgasms between two lovers. It is especially effective for those couples wishing to consummate their new relationship. It weakens the inhibitions of the drinker. It also causes the drinker to give off an aura that renders them irresistible to their partner. Their partner will demand release. Once the drinker is within close proximity to their partner, the potion becomes active. The potion will wear off after consummation or after two hours. If the couple leaves the company of each other, they will no longer feel the potion's effects.

Warnings:

Only pass this potion on to other seventh year students.

Only one lover must drink the potion.

You will only see success if you and your partner have strong feelings for each other, as the potion is only designed to encourage and enhance intercourse between two willing partners.

Only use this potion with the permission of your partner, as it can be a bit overwhelming.

This potion also acts as a contraceptive.

****************************************************************************

"Well, that is bloody confusing," Severus complained aloud. "Damn teenagers and their wild hormones."

It was obvious to him that Hermione had taken the potion, but he couldn't wrap his mind around everything that her actions implied.

According to the obvious success of the potion, she was genuinely attracted to him. It also meant that he had strong feelings for her.

By drinking the potion without his knowledge, she had forced him into intercourse. However, he had been the one to physically dominate her during their encounter.

Severus needed time to formulate a solution to this bizarre situation, and he still didn't understand how the bet factored in to the puzzle.

****************************************************************************

"Hey, Granger!"

Hermione turned to see Draco Malfoy pursuing her into Honeydukes.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

Draco smiled at her discomfort and said, "Professor Snape wants you to report to his office as soon as you get back to Hogwarts."

Hermione took a deep breath and prepared herself to face her professor.

***************************************************************************

As Hermione raised her hand to knock, Severus' door swung open. He stood before her wearing an unreadable expression.

"Come in and sit down, Miss Granger."

She silently obeyed his commands. He seated himself at his desk, as she settled into the chair placed in front of the desk.

He didn't say anything to her. He didn't even look at her, as he busied himself with grading papers.

Hermione was waiting patiently for her professor to acknowledge her, when she suddenly felt a blanket of warmth descend on top of her. Within seconds, her knickers were soaked. A scraping sound filled the room, as she buried her nails deep into the chair's wooden armrests. Her breathing accelerated, and her forehead shone with perspiration.

She was experiencing an uncontrollable desire to throw herself at the man in front of her. She articulated a desperate whimper.

"Do you wish to tell me something, Miss Granger?"

She bit her lip and shook her head with violent determination.

She had been expecting him to confront her, but she hadn't been expecting him to find out about the potion. Seventh year students invented it, and it was supposed to be a secret. She couldn't stay in the office, or he would succeed in getting her to talk. His plan was becoming fairly obvious to her. The potion had her in a bittersweet agony, and it would force her to tell him everything that he asked.

She sprang from the chair and sprinted to the door. Before she could turn the knob, she heard the lock engage. She projected a loud moan of frustration and tried, in vain, to open the door. When it didn't open, she placed her forehead and both palms against the door. She tried to control her erratic breathing. She failed when her professor approached her from behind.

He was so close to her that she could smell his spicy aroma.

"You are not leaving until I get answers, Miss Granger."

At the sound of his silky voice, her self-control was obliterated. She launched herself at him while wrapping her legs around his waist. She threw her arms around his neck and caught his lips in a passionate kiss.

He returned the kiss with pleasure, as he carried her back towards his desk. He pried her off of his person and placed her back in the chair. She protested the loss of bodily contact, and she made several desperate attempts to pull him down with her. When he finally managed to seat her, he walked back to his chair.

Severus assumed a calm demeanor and said, "Tell me the whole story, Miss Granger, and I will give you release. Why did you make a bet with Potter and Weasley?"

Hermione sounded out of breath, as she answered, "I didn't . . . believe that the potion would work. I . . . honestly . . . thought it was just a scam. And . . . I never . . . ever . . . imagined it possible for you to care for me."

She ran her hands up and down her thighs, and the fast rhythm of her shoe tapping the floor echoed about the quiet room.

"Tell me more. Miss Granger."

She stood and paced about the room. She explained, "Ron and Harry know that I fancy you, so they dared me to take the potion. I wanted to prove to them that it wouldn't work. I bet that nothing would happen, and they took me up on the bet."

Before Severus could stop her, she was straddling him in his chair. He held her wrists with one hand, and he tried to talk to her. However, she was still rocking and grinding her body against him.

When his Floo activated, Severus mentally slapped himself for forgetting to close the connection.

Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the Floo and stood frozen at the sight before him.

Severus greeted his friend as if nothing were amiss.

"Good evening. To what do I owe the pleasure of your distinguished company?" Severus' voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Severus, do you realize that the head girl is dry humping your leg?"

"Yes, Lucius. I am painfully aware of that fact."

Lucius whispered, "You lucky bastard."

Severus gave an exaggerated sigh and said, "Get on with it, Lucius. What do you want? Can't you see that I have other business to which I must attend?"

Lucius' eyes took in Hermione's flushed face and her fierce grip on her professor's robe. He could sense that his intrusion was forcing the girl to tame her apparent wanton desires. If he didn't leave, he would ruin his friend's evening.

Lucius finally answered, "I'll call back later."

Severus nodded at his friend's abrupt exit, and asked Hermione another question.

"Who invented the potion?"

"I can't . . ."

She didn't even finish denying him an answer because he decided to speed things along. He slid his hand up her skirt and gently massaged her clit with his thumb.

She moaned in ecstasy, but he was quick to remove his hand.

She whimpered in disappointment.

"I'll give you more, but you must answer the question."

Her words were rough and forced, as she shouted, "It was Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson!"

Severus gave a genuine laugh at the revelation and said, "No wonder you didn't believe it would work."

She had told him all that he desired to know. He was flattered by her feelings for him, but he decided to make her suffer a bit longer. After all, she had been irresponsible and childish.

He put his hands around her waist and lifted her to sit on his desk. The floor was hard on his knees, but he only needed to stay down there for long enough to tease the little witch. Severus buried his face between her legs and savored the smell of her beautiful cunt. He licked and sucked on her while two of his fingers massaged her.

Right before she reached orgasm, Severus withdrew from her.

Hermione was left wanting.

"Professor, don't you understand? I need release!"

"Yes I do. I certainly haven't forgotten the feeling. I am going to release you." He donned a calculating smile and added, "I'm releasing you from my office."

She no longer had the will to leave on her own, so he threw her into the Floo. Before sending her to the Gryffindor common room, he said, "I will see you in detention on Friday."


	4. Chapter 4

Seventh Year Itch

Chapter 4

The longest week of Hermione's life was almost at an end, and the library provided a tranquil sanctuary where she could clear her anxious mind. It was just before dawn. Sleep had eluded Hermione for most of the night, so she chose to continue her work on Ron's and Harry's Transfiguration essays because she was bound to complete them by the terms of their bet. Her quill vigorously scraped across the parchment, as the light of a new day filtered in from the gothic window behind her.

An imposing shadow crept across her parchment, and the spicy scent of potion ingredients assaulted her nostrils. The sound of a quill colliding with the floor rang sharply in Hermione's ears before she even realized that she had dropped it. She still wasn't ready to face him, yet she wanted to be done with her detention. He had been avoiding her all week, and their meeting was only a few agonizing hours away. Panicked indecision struck her, so she continued to stare down at the parchment in uncertainty.

Two masculine hands grasped her shoulders and urged her to stand while a familiar silky voice soothed her nerves. One of the hands slid to her neck. As it seductively massaged her neck for reassurance, the hand began to subtly increase its grip while gently forcing her to lean over the table.

Hermione was a bit scared, but the opportunity to get her rocks off in a library with her favorite professor caused her excitement to override her fear. Hermione had been a virgin until the end of the war, but, despite her limited experience, she fully and freely enjoyed sex.

Her knickers became soaked as soon as she felt those marvelous hands slide up her thighs. She backed into his touch and began grinding herself against him. As she continued her movements, he slipped two fingers into her. As she began fucking his fingers, she stifled a moan. The man behind her grew impatient, and she suddenly felt him fill her with his steel cock.

An excited squeal escaped her lips, and her partner moaned, "Oh, Granger . . . Granger . . ."

She wondered at the voice calling her name. It had changed, yet it was still a familiar voice. A cold chill ran down her spine when her mind identified the owner of the new voice. She hesitantly looked over her shoulder to see Draco Malfoy thrusting into her and screaming her name.

Her hysterical screams outshone those of her companion, as she started viciously clawing her way across the table in an effort to get away from him.

**************************************************************************

Draco didn't get released from his Thursday detention until Friday morning. The extremely vexed Slytherin had spent all night serving as a guinea pig for his godfather's new potions. It was like spending the evening sampling many types of disgustingly flavored cough syrups, and Draco wanted to vomit. He went straight to his room and guzzled his stash of Firewhiskey in order to wash away the myriad of vile potions clinging to his taste buds. As soon as that was accomplished, he headed down to the library.

He knew that Hermione had been spending the entire week hiding amongst the books and scrolls, so that's where he was going to confront her. He couldn't wait to vent his anger on the little turncoat for telling their malcontent professor about his erotic potion making. He found her sound asleep at a table near the back of the library, and, as the alcohol kicked in, he started laughing to himself at the scene before him.

There was a pool of drool collecting on the parchment under her face, and, as the ink got wet, it was getting soaked into her hair. She was squirming around so much that the chair was squeaking in protest, and he wondered if she was having a sexual dream. His questions were answered when she started moaning. Draco couldn't believe his luck because the situation was priceless. He didn't have a camera, but he could always make a Pensieve for the rest of the Slytherins. He knew that Hermione Granger would be mortified.

He watched her for a moment longer before attempting to shake her awake. His initial attempt didn't work, so he started shouting, "Granger!"

After a few moments, she started screaming like a mad woman and clawing at the desk, but she was still asleep.

Draco grabbed her shoulders with both hands and shook hard.

*****************************************************************************

Hermione's eyes snapped open just in time to feel her body crashing into the floor. She was still screaming until she realized that she had only fallen asleep and slipped out of the chair. Draco Malfoy was standing above her laughing so hard that he was crying, and she knew that she would die from humiliation if she didn't immediately get away from him. She didn't even retrieve her belongings before bolting from the library.

**************************************************************************

Severus stood amazed, as a very distraught Hermione Granger flew past him in the corridor. Tears cascaded down her cheeks, and her flushed face held a far away expression. He sensed no recognition from her when she passed his position.

Her tears moved the notoriously hard man, and he followed her down the corridor.

He stood in the shadows and watched her settle on a bench in the courtyard. He wanted to go to her, but the time wasn't right. There would be too many witnesses if he tried to soothe her in such an open area. As she began to calm herself down, Severus smiled. She really was beautiful.

He knew that he was playing a foolish game with her, but he had always been a risk taker. After nearly dying in the war, he knew that it would be even more foolish of him to squander his second chance at life and love.

In a few more hours, he would finally be alone with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Seventh Year Itch

Chapter 5

"Miss Granger, are you alright?"

"Yes, professor."

Hermione's voice was painfully dull, and she waited patiently for her assignment. She knew that it was going to be something ultra vile, and she just wanted to finish it and go to bed.

Severus placed his finger under her chin and lifted her face to meet his gaze. He whispered, "I've been too hard on you, Hermione. I was angry at your foolishness, but I should have handled the situation differently." He sighed loudly. "I see so much agony in your eyes."

Hermione froze in astonishment. Her eyes searched his intense gaze for truth, and she noted his use of her first name. Finally, she said, "I don't understand."

Severus asked, "Do you still want me?"

Hermione didn't hesitate before answering, "Yes."

"Come with me to my quarters, Hermione. Have dinner with me."

She nodded her head in agreement.

He smiled at her acceptance and took her hand.

It was the first time that she had ever seen him smile. She beamed and followed him to his rooms.

**************************************************************************

Hours later, Severus and Hermione were holding each other on the sofa. Their talking and snogging was gradually building up to something more, as Hermione slipped her hand down Severus' trousers.

"Hermione, we don't have to rush things."

"I know, Professor. But . . . I want to." She donned an adorable pout and said, "Don't you?"

In response, Severus kissed her pout away and said, "Hermione, you are holding my cock in your hand. Call me Severus."

She laughed and continued to stroke him while sucking on his neck.

It wasn't long before she was straddling him, and their activities were getting much too hot for the sofa. He rose to take her to his bedroom. His hands gripped her ass, and she locked her legs around his waist. They barely made it to the bedroom before Hermione was tearing away his clothes.

Hermione had never been completely naked with another person before. The smooth caress of Severus' skin on hers was the most intimate feeling that she had ever experienced. She ran her hands over his entire body and reveled in the feel of him. When he touched her, she shivered in delight and encouraged him by moving her body against his hands.

They kissed each other deep and slow as they continued their gentle intimacy. When his hands found her core, she parted her legs for him and buried his massaging fingers deeper inside of her by thrusting her hips forward.

As if he couldn't stand to wait any longer, Severus buried his face between Hermione's legs and plunged his tongue into her sweet cunt. As he licked and sucked on her, Hermione cried out at the intense orgasm that consumed her.

Hermione was still glowing from the most delicious cunnilingus of her life when Severus covered her lips with his. She tasted herself on his lips and deepened the kiss. She was further aroused by her own taste and smell, and she was ready for him to take her. She communicated her wishes to Severus by rubbing her wet clit against his smooth shaft.

When he felt her heat slide up his length, he understood her need. His own hunger was apparent when he immersed his vigorous erection within her tight heat.

Their lovemaking was powerful, yet tranquil.

He kissed her palm and held her close throughout the night.


End file.
